User blog:XenoDarth/Galaxy on Fire 2: The Ultimate What-If?
Disclaimer This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own any of the objects associated with Fishlabs or any other company. This does not reflect my opinion nor anyone else's opinion on how the story should go. This is simply made for fun. Prologue We all know that Keith T. Dangerous Maxwell saved the galaxy three times: from the Voids, from Alice, and even from a supernova. He advanced through trading, destroyed countless pirates, and even "allegedly" had sex with Carla Paolini. But as I was reading many of the articles of this wiki, I asked myself the ultimate question... What if Keith T. Maxwell really did die during the battle at Dareius Asteroid Belt? Chapter 1: Our Story Begins 3598 A.D. Eden Prime Space Station Keith T. Maxwell is, once again, looking for another mission to undertake. With his trusty vessel, the Phantom, he is ready to take on anybody, possibly another Vlad Borsikov. "Keith!" The sudden yell made the war hero jump in surprise. He turned around, hoping for something dangerous. After all, "Dangerous" is his second middle name! "Whoa," Keith exclaimed, "You startled me!" "I'm sorry. Now, about those notorius pirates you've been chasing?" "Yes?" Inside, Keith kicked himself for not remembering about the pirates he's been hunting down for quite some time. He leaned in closer, hoping that he would finally get a lead. "I've found them! They've been spotted at Dareius' asteroid belt!" Before he knew it, Keith was out the door. Dareius Asteroid Belt As Keith entered the orbit of Dareius, he realized a pattern among all the pirates he has fought. "An asteroid belt," he said to himself. "Perfect hiding place for pirates." He smiled to himself, knowing the first place to look for the pirate scum. He searched slowly but carefully, examining every detail. "Now, where are those pirates..." Knowing these particular pirates, they're bound to hide somewhere after finding that Keith T. Maxwell himself is looking for them... Meanwhile, three pirates stayed at a safe distance after spotting Maxwell. One of the pirates let out a groan before opening a secure channel to his colleagues. "What are we gonna do boss," he asked. "This guy will be chasing us forever." "That's Maxwell," another pirate informed, "Stubborn as hell. He's after the bounty that's on our heads." The pirate boss is deeply annoyed. Not only that his lackeys are at the point that they're stating the obvious, the deadly mercenary Maxwell found him this quickly! "Quiet, now," he barked. "Engines off and await my command. We'll let him pass by and attack him from behind." The trio quickly stopped to a standstill and waited patiently as Maxwell moved past them. The pirate boss waited for a moment, making sure that he didn't see them and waited for them to be flushed out. He imagined his lackeys smiling with anticipation. He smiled too, believing that this was the end of Keith T. Maxwell! "Now, attack!" The three pirates activated their engines and charged towards Maxwell. The Phantom's computer quickly detected them as its pilot maneuvered around to face his enemies. "Okay," he said. "There they are." Inside, Keith kicked himself again for letting the pirates ambush him from behind. Again. Keith and the pirates exchanged fire as they charged closer towards each other. Both sides knew that someone has to die. Keith strafed to the left, avoiding being peppered with laser fire. He locked on to one of the pirates and fired an Edo. Direct hit. "Damn you, Maxwell! I'll kill you for that!" Keith ignored him. He gets death threats like this at least three times a day after the death of Vlad Borsikov. Actually, this is probably the sixth one today. Keith reply to the pirate's threat was several laser shots at his engines, eventually destroying him with his ship. Keith activated his booster and swerved around behind a second pirate, but was shot several times from behind. He fired another Edo at that pirate and finished him off shortly after. Now only the pirate boss remained. This is too easy, Keith thought to himself. His happy moment was interuppted when the pirate boss attacked him from behind. "How do you like them apples," he taunted. "Been itching for this moment ever since our first encounter!" "You mean your death?" Keith swerved around and fired an Edo at him. The pirate boss attempted to swerve to his right but it was in vain. Keith simply blasted him away into oblivion. "That's three less rogues roaming the galaxy," he said to himself. "I've definitely my money on this one. Now, back to Eden Prime to collect my reward. Computer, activate the hyperdrive. Set a course for Eden Prime." "Activating hyperdrive." ﻿ The ship shuddered and slowed to a stop. "Hmm... They must've hit the engines." As the ship shook violently, Keith could've sworn some sort of wormhole appeared in front of him. "Hey, what's happening? Purple fighters?" Like what you see? The full version is here! Category:Blog posts